Nothing So Simple
by GravityNeko
Summary: Luke gives Mara a unique surprise on their first anniversary. Extreme fluff. You will need tissues.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, I just borrow the Farmboy once in awhile.

Note: This particular gem is in response to the SJRS challenge for the months of Feb/March on the Jedi Council Forums.

It had to include:  
- Something that traditionally represents the anniversary (1st – Paper; 10th – Tin/Aluminium; 25th – Silver; 50th – Gold; 75th – Diamond)  
- The phrase "I've been with you far too long"  
- A kiss

I picked the 1st anniversary. I hope you enjoy it, it took longer than I thought it would.

**.**

**.**

Mara Jade Skywalker looked at the chrono for the fifteenth time. She tried to focus on her work but felt she was unable to. Why was she checking the clock so frequently? Well, the answer was quite simple. Today was Luke and hers first anniversary—and her husband was strangely nowhere to be found; so why shouldn't she be nervous.

No, she wasn't nervous. Anxious, yes, though she thought excitement was more the word she was looking for. She sighed, looking around their apartment, smiling as she did as a sense of happiness coursed through her body.

Yes, excited was definitely the word, because today, a year ago she had married, Luke, her Farmboy turned Jedi Master—though he still acted like a Farmboy at heart. Sometimes she couldn't believe she was married to him. If anyone told her six years ago that she'd end up married to Luke Skywalker she would have surely have called them crazy,

Yet, here she was, thinking about Luke, wondering when he would finally walk through that door. It had been hard for both of them to make time to be together on their anniversary. Ever since they had gotten married, she and Luke spent more time apart then they did with each other—a fact which disturbed her.

But, Luke had the Order and Mara had Karrde's organization and the Smuggler's Alliance, and as much as she wanted to be with Luke, she knew things weren't that simple. She couldn't abandon Karrde when he needed her. Nor would she want Luke to neglect what he thought of as his duty as the only full Jedi Master.

Luke being Luke, had of course, understood and accepted the way she felt. They had the rest of their lives together, he'd said. She smiled remembering this. Those words had sent sudden warmth surging through her and his honest blue eyes had made her practically want to melt. Mara could feel tears entering her eyes; she wasn't one for crying usually but the thought had somehow brought tears to her eyes

The door chime went off and Mara turned her head toward the front door. She looked at the chrono and extended her senses. She felt something faint, and she could sense her husband presence on the other side of the door. She frowned and got up.

Mara wiped aside her tears as she did. _That had better be an answer to why he's late._

She walked over and answered the door, her husband stood on the other side of it, dressed in crisp black pants and a white dress shirt. In his hand, he held a bouquet of flowers and flashed her a stunning smile.

His smile turned bashful then, "I forgot the code." He explained.

She raised her eyebrow.

"Really?"

"I had…a lot on my mind today; only so many things can fit in my head." He stared deeply, soulfully into her eyes as he spoke.

She grinned. "Cute, Farmboy. Did you come up with that one by yourself?"

"Did I come up with what?" He asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes largely.

"Are those for me?" she asked, eyeing the flowers.

He offered her them. "Who else would they be there for, my love?"

Mara felt a rush of warmth shoot through her and tried to keep it from reaching her cheeks. Even though they'd been married a year and had known eachother long than that, Luke's words of love still sent her heart and mind into a tailspin. They overwhelmed her.

She took the flowers staring into them—velanie flowers—then looked up into her husband's eyes. "They're beautiful." She murmured.

"Just like you."

This time Mara did turn beat red. She hadn't been expecting that onslaught. Luke was becoming quite the smooth tongued devil; but regardless of the cleverness of his words, she knew the meaning behind them was pure.

He reached over and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

She watched him fascinated, staring into his clear blue eyes.

"Now," He leaned in. "Let's say we get this anniversary started." His hand dropped from her hair to her cheek, softly caressing it. He then gave her a long lingering kiss on the mouth, almost crushing the bouquet of flowers between them.

When they pulled apart, Mara was breathless with her cheeks flushed.

"Well, I guess, I'll go get ready." She said huskily. "Any requests?"

"The black one is always _nice_."

Nice, the undertone of that word told her Luke was suggesting something far from _nice_.

He had already expressed in the past how much he loved her in the black one.

"I'll…see what I can do."

She then walked off, heading for their bedroom.

**.**

Mara stepped back into the living room, thirty minutes later freshly washed and dressed stylishly in her simple knee length black dress—the "nice" one—with matching black pumps. She had earrings of jade hanging from each earlobe. Her red-gold tresses lay around her shoulders loose and unencumbered, natural. Just the way Luke liked it. He had once said, he thought her hair was one of the many things he found expressed who she was.

_"Wild." He had murmured, rubbing the strands in between his fingers._

Luke stood up from where he had been sitting. "Mara," He approached her, appraising his wife appreciatively. He took her hands. "You look amazing."

Mara almost demurred under his praise.

She flashed a stunning smile. "Thank you." She purred.

"May I?" Luke offered, gesturing to her wrap.

"You may."

Her husband then moved to drape her silken black wrap about her shoulders.

"Thank you," She repeated "So where are we heading?"

"That, my dear… is a secret."

Luke then escorted her from their apartment into the turbo lift down to pedwalk level. Awaiting them outside was a black hoverlimo with tinted windows.

"You really are pulling out all the stops…now I feel under-dressed."

"Nonsense, you're dressed fine, Sweetheart."

She gave him a hard look as if challenging him.

"Trust me, Mar. Would I ever put you in that position?"

Her gaze softened.

Luke would never do anything that put her in an embarrassing position. He was far too conscientious of her and desired only to please her with all his heart.

"No." She whispered.

"Then come." He held out a hand to her—which she took without further hesitation.

**.**

The limo ride had been eventless, a slow easy ride throughout the Coruscant nightlife. She and Luke had sat together, watching the lights whir by, they're hands softly clasping on another's. Mara had tried countless times to get her dear husband to reveal his surprise but Luke remained staunchly resolute.

"Spoilsport." She muttered.

"You'll thank me later." He assured with that irritating calm of his.

Mara eyed him curiously. "You're so sure of yourself aren't you, Farmboy?"

"Not always, love, no—just with this."

She gave him mock-glare.

Luke, smiling gently, took her right hand between both of his and raised it to his lips. "Trust  
me," He whispered and kissed the back of it.

**.**

They arrived at a structure that mostly comprised of stone pillars and a large wall. The stone wall that surrounded the area was covered with vines which pink blooms were sprouting from. Mara could see the tops of trees and various foliage poking out of the top of the outdoor structure.

"The Gardens?" Mara breathed.

He had brought her to the Gardens. She looked at him curiously but Luke's retained his strict Sabaac face. Mara pulled her wrap closer as she stepped away from the vehicle. She looked once more at the Gardens looming wall trying to discern what her husband was up to. He gave her another 'you'll see look' before turning to the driver.

"Be back within an hour."

Mara could faintly hear a muffled, "Yes, Sir," before the man drove off.

Luke turned back to her and gestured broadly. "Shall we?"

She looped her arm through his. "Why not?" She smirked. "Let's see if that devious brain of yours is as good as you think it is."

"It might be." He walked to the access pad and punched in the code.

She raised her eyebrow and whistled impressed.

"Thanks," He said shortly before the door slid open.

Taking her husband's unvoiced cue, Mara walked nonchalantly passed him stepping into the Gardens. Luke followed her shortly the door sliding shut behind them. They stood there for a bit shrouded in the darkness of several exotic plants.

In the distance, she could see a stream of light pouring down from above, striking the middle of the garden.

"Where now?" She asked, "Or was your ingenious plan to make out in the dark like horny teenagers?"

"Tempting…but no." He took her hand, leading her. "This way."

Mara watched with fascination as they maneuvered their way through the darkened path of the Gardens. She caught a few scampering creatures and the flutter of nocturnal birds as she passed beneath low hanging tree limbs and stepped over plants that spread-out along the stone floor. It wasn't long until they finally entered the moonlit clearing she had seen off in the distance.

Off to the side was a singular round table positioned in front of a classic wrought iron bench. The table was bereft of any sort of placement or cloth, and held only two wine glasses and a bottle of wine on top of it. Luke inclined his head and he and Mara continued onward, walking toward the table. He eased his wife toward the bench first, remaining standing for the time being.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She asked,

"I will." He assured. "First, I'd like you to take a look at that scroll there."

Mara's brow furrowed. "What scroll?"

It was then that she noticed a rolled up piece of parchment. It was tied neatly with a ribbon; a bright blue ribbon.

"What's this?" She said, picking it up.

"Open it."

Mara carefully undid the ribbon securing the rolled up parchment and set it aside with great care. She unrolled it noting the ancient look and texture to it. It wasn't like anything she'd encountered before. Oh, she had a good idea of what is it was, but something like this was quite rare.

"It's paper." She murmured, looking up into his eyes with astoundment. "Where did you find this?"

Luke was in the middle of uncorking the bottle of wine, grinning at her surprise. He looked positively pleased with himself. "Well," The cork came out with a _pop_ after much resistance. "I'm not going to lie and say it was easy." He poured the wine. "But I think it was worth it." He looked into her eyes. "Go on; read it what's on it."

Mara look to the parchment as saw there was indeed script on it.

_My dearest Mara,_

_I never imagined a year would have passed already and we would have found such bliss together as man and wife. I never imagined we could become something so great, something more than friends, partners in life…I never imagined that I would spend the rest of my life with someone as wonderful as you. You complete me in a way no woman ever has. _

_Life has never been simple for either of us, Mara. But then again, we're not such simple people, are we? The road here may not have been easy, but it was worth it. I love you with all that I am, now, and all that I will become in the future…_

_You are still more than I deserve, all that I desire, and all I need to feel whole._

_Eternally Yours,_  
_Luke_

As she finished the letter, tears welled into Mara's eyes and a poured in rivers down her cheeks. There were only a few moments in life where she ever felt so overcome with emotions, so vulnerable. She could hardly speak.

Seeing this, Luke spoke: "Mara…" He carefully sat down next to her. "Sweetheart." He said softly, brushing her hair as well as the tears from her face.

"I-I.." She attempted to speak.

"Mara, Sweetheart I'm sorry, I never meant to make you cry."

She shook her head wordlessly.

"It's not that…I just..."

"Take your time." He whispered.

"It's nothing really," She wiped the tears from her eyes. " It's just that, every time I think I'm ready, that I've accepted these type of emotions, that I've opened up...I find them anew." Mara gave a small unexpected laugh then and raised her head to look up into her husband's eyes. "Then you turn me into a pile of mush all over again." She shook her head humorlessly. "It just goes to show, I've been with you for far too long."

A smile broke over his face, and gingerly he cupped her face and leaned in.

"Not long enough." Luke amended.

Saying this, he then sealed his mouth over hers in a passionate kiss.**  
**

**.**

**.**


End file.
